Skins US series 2 fanfiction
by leren9
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT BUT TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS IT.   IT'S A WHOLE NEW SKINS WORLD JUST FOR YOU FANFICTION READERS X
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an intro not a chapter**

**Anyways this story will be about the lives of all the skins characters but the main characters will be tony and tea.**

**Pairing is as followed but you might have to guess a few **

**Tony and Tea **

**Tea and Betty **

**Michelle and …**

**Daisy and Abbud **

**Chris and …**

**Cadie and …**

**So there you go I've given you some ships to think about but anyways the first chapter will be up ASAP when I have written it.**

**I hope you enjoy my story and check back every week to see another couple of chapter and how the story progresses.**

**THIS IS FOR SKINS US FANS WHO HOPE THERE IS A SEASON TWO BUT FOR NOW THIS IS HOW I HOPE THE SEASON PLANS OUT MYSELF.**

**Enjoy the laughter, pain, heartache, love and tears.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THANKS X**


	2. Back and better than Before

There back and better than ever!

A year had passed since the skins gang had seen each other and friendships that were once there had faded away.

It was a new year, new starts and everything was about to change because tony's sister eura was commencing her first day at college, of course it's where tony and the rest of the skins gang went, oh boy!

Eura: Tony wake up its 8am and we're going to be late for college.

Tony: Eura for god sakes! What time is it?

Eura: No matter what time it is. Stop sulking and get ready we are going to be late.

Tony: I wasn't sulking.

Eura: Yeah yeah whatever stud! Now get ready I don't want to miss first period.

Tony: Eura who cares about college and anyone there and most of all who cares about me.

Eura: OMG are you still not over boy-girl yet?

Tony: What's that meant to mean?

Eura: It means stop being such an ass and feeling sorry for yourself and get a move on. We haven't got all day. (EURA SAID WITH SARCASM)

Tony: You really know how to cheer up your big brother don't you. (TONY SAID RECITING THE SARCASM)

Eura: Well I try! (EURA SAID SWEETLY)

Tony could see his sister was being sarcastic but he loved her and after all she had been there for him after everything that had happened the previous year with Tea and Michelle and all the other crap in his life he had to deal with.

After tony had flashback to reality …

Tony was about to speak when he heard a voice shout from downstairs! It was his dad.

Dad: Tony and eura get your butts down here now!

Eura: what's he want!

Tony: Probably to tell us that we're late for college or maybe he'll drag us there instead.

THEY BOTH LAUGH

Dad shouts again!

Dad: TONY AND EURA GET DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!

Eura: Coming daddy.

Tony: Coming papa.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town Michelle was making her way to the local convenience store, when her phone rang

Blasting out the tone SHOUT SHOUT that Stanley had sung to her last year at eura's rave party,

Taking it out of her pocket she answers…

Michelle: Hello boyfriend!

Stanley: Hey Shelly! It sounds so good to hear you call me that.

Michelle: Oh yeah well how about you meet me and I'll give you a private talking session.

Stanley: Yeah sounds great!

Michelle: Sounds greater to me! Anyways where are you?

Stanley: I'm still stuck at home with mom but I'm going to college when my mom can get this bloody new car to start that she bought for me.

Michelle: Oh a new set of wheels. You must take me for a spin (MICHELLE SAID IN A SEDUSIVE TONE)

Stanley: yeah defiantly. we can explore the car.

Michelle: slow down your going too fast.

Stanley: I'm not going fast enough! (STANLEY COULD HEAR MICHELLE GIGGLE DOWN THE PHONE) anyways I'll see you at college. I love you.

Michelle: I love you too.

Michelle then put her phone in her pocket and continued to walk to the shop.

Back to tony and eura in tony's car.

Tony: eh I was listening to that.

Eura: What that crap.

Tony: yes and actually it's not crap its wade in the water by marlena Shaw! It's a classic.

Eura: Tony your style in music is nonexistent and the day I ever listen to that music will be the day I jump off a roof with mom screaming off the top.

Tony: Eura why are you always such a downer.

Eura: Like you, you mean.

Tony grew silent.

Eura: Come on you know I'm right.

Tony: Eura I'm telling you...

EURA BROKE IN

Eura: Telling me what tony eh, like the fact that your life has been shite since last year and that you have no friends and the only person that you ever loved was boy- girl and Stan the man who you hardly ever see anymore! What happened to tony, the idiot and the player the one who always had a sense of humour even when it didn't suit him eh tony TELL ME THAT!

Tony: Eura please just keep out of it. That tony's gone and that's final.

Eura: Stop the car!

Tony: NO!

Eura: Stop the bloody car tony NOW!

Tony: NO!NO!NO!

And with that eura a grabs the steering wheel and tony lost CONTROLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A LARGE CRASH HIT THE CAR AND SUDDENLY

Tony! Tony! Can you hear me?

Tony stirred.

Tony slowly opened his eyes

Flickering them back to life

Nurse Calpon he's responding can you get some water please.

Nurse: Sure doctor.

Doctor: Hello tony I'm doctor Williams. Try not to move tony you have had a nasty accident, you have a scar to the head and some cuts and bruises and a ligament torn in your leg which we need to operate on.

Tony can I ask do you feel okay there are no broken bones or anything that hurts is there.

Tony: (quietly tony said no)

Doctor Williams: Okay good and well we need to get you down to theatre.

TONY SHOUTED EURA

Tony: EURA! EURA! Where's eura? (TONY PANICKED)

Doctor Williams: Your sister is fine she got off lightly!

She's down in the recovery unit where she will be treated and make a full recovery.

Tony: And my dad.

Doctor Williams: He's on his way. Anyways we really need to get this leg operated on. Are you ready?

Tony: Yeah.

After a few hours had gone by eura was checked out with only a couple of bruises and cuts, and tony just got out of theatre but still no news as of yet.

SUDDENLY THE HOSPITAL DOOR FLUNG OPEN TO SEE STANDING THERE…

STANLEY, MICHELLE, DAISY, ABBUD, CHRIS AND CADIE (all except TEA)

Michelle: Hey eura we just heard how are you?

Eura: I'm fine but tony's not eura (felt a tear run down her cheek) Michelle hugged her.

Stanley: How bad is tony?

Eura: Pretty bad from what I hear.

Stanley: Can we see him.

Eura: But I thought you all hated him?

Stanley: Eura what tony did was wrong, mean and selfish but I know that if it was any of us he would be there for us.

Eura: Thank you "all of you for being here"

Daisy: We're just glad that it's not both of you.

Chris: Come on what are we waiting for a want to see my bud.

Abbud: Yeah come on.

Doctor Williams came around the corner with a disappointed look on his face.

He took Eura to one side to speak privately.

Doctor Williams: Eura there were a couple of complications we lost you brother for a few seconds but we have him in a room around the corner in the recovery unit.

Eura: But he'll be okay he'll be back to normal in no time right?

Doctor Williams: Eura your brother had ligament problems in his leg so for at least the next six months he will need a wheel chair and possibly a carer.

Eura: It's my fault. (Eura started crying)

Doctor Williams: Would you like to see your brother? There's only room for 3 visitors at a time as he is still recovery from the incline we gave him.

Eura: Yeah I would.

Doctor Williams: Very well follow me.

On the way eura was stopped by Stanley

Stanley: Eura what's going on?

Eura: Tony has ligament problems in his leg and he needs a wheelchair for the next six months.

STANLEYS MOUTH WIDENED WITH SHOCK

Stanley: oh that's terrible can we see him?

Eura: yeah the doctor said only 3 can go in.

Stanley: can I come?

Eura: Yeah you're his mate he'd want that.

Eura: Michelle!

Michelle: yeah

Eura: Do you want to come in?

Michelle: Oh I don't think I should.

Stanley: please babe.

Michelle: Okay I will.

Eura had then told daisy, abbud and Chris to wait in the waiting room and that they could visit after them.

Eura, Michelle and Stanley entered number room 164 as they enter eura could hear tony's heart beat and life machine racing really fast.

Eura: It's so dark in here.

Stanley and Michelle agreed.

Doctor Williams: it's because of the air though the windows. Tony wouldn't be able to have self control because of the drugs and if daylight was shown he's chances are you would probably faint.

Eura: Oh right I understand thank you.

Doctor Williams: an hour is the maximum time I can give you as he needs his rest.

Eura: Okay.

Stanley walked towards tony and looked his leg and how it looked twisted to the side before saying

Stanley: hey bud how are you doing?

Tony opened his eyes he could hear the mumbling going on.

Tony: SSTTAANNLLEEYYY (His words were mumbled)

Stanley: yeah it's me. Got your words in a tangle there.

TONY TRIED TO GIGGLE

Michelle: Tony.

Tony: MICHELLE (tony sounded surprised)

Michelle: don't sound too surprised! I'm here with Stan.

Tony: Are you two?

Michelle: yeah we are (MICHELLE SMILED AT STAN)

Tony: Stanley.

Stanley: Look tony

But before he could say anything else tony interrupted

Tony: Listen I'm happy for you guys (TONY GAZED AT MICHELLE AND STAN)

Michelle: Really.

Tony: You don't have to sound to surprised.

They all laughed

Eura: anyways just interrupting the conversion.

Tony: You always are Come here sis give me a hug just not too hard.

Eura: I'm so sorry tony it's my fault.

Tony: hey it's not if anything I caused it. Yeah you might have grabbed the wheel but if I'd have answered you then none of this would have happened.

Eura: why are you blaming yourself?

Tony: Because it was my fault and do not say another word about it I MEAN IT EURA.

Eura: My mouth is shut.

Michelle: anyways how are you feeling?

Tony: like something has just hit me on the head.

Tony starts laughing

Stanley: that's because it did mate but no literally on the head.

Everyone laughs.

Tony: Where's dad?

Eura: he went back home with mom. They went to pick up your stuff.

Tony: Good cause these operating clothes stink.

More to come thanks for reading chapter 2 will be even better please review xx 


End file.
